


Game on

by BlushyShipper



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Fake/Pretend Relationship, How Do I Tag, M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushyShipper/pseuds/BlushyShipper
Summary: When Jihoon found out that Choi Seungcheol only dating him for a bet, there's only one thing crossed Jihoon's mind: Game on!If Seungcheol wanted to play this game, Jihoon would play along. He'd play it hard, until Seungcheol got the karma he deserves.





	Game on

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross-posted from AFF, I don't think I have any reader in AFF, so I try my luck here.  
> This is shit, I'm not a good writer, and I'm not familiar with the platform, it's probably a mess.

_"Woah.. he accepted you as his boyfriend? Just like that?"_

_"Yes, Mingyu. This is a lot easier than I thought."_

_"Well, you just have to remember, be good to him, be all touchy and disgusting for 3 months. After that, dump him in the cafeteria full of people, then I'll buy every games that you want."_

_"I know that, you just have to be ready to lose, and broke."_

_"Guys, it's not nice to bet on people like that."_

_"Oh, come on, Wonwoo. This going to be fun, I'd like to see how Seungcheol not fall for someone his type."_

_"Eww.. he's not my type."_

 

Jihoon didn't cry, he didn't even flinch. He just sat there, at the bench in school's garden, feeling numb. His cousin, Boo Seungkwan, cried for him instead, "this is so cruel," he sobbed. Jihoon just simply ignored him.

He should have cried at least, or screamed and got mad. He liked Seungcheol, he did, Seungcheol was his crush for a long time. When Seungcheol asked him to be his boyfriend, Jihoon agreed in a heartbeat, not even questioned the odd, nor did he wonder why a guy like Seungcheol took notice on him. He was just being in love, trapped in Seungcheol's beautiful brown eyes and firlty smile.

Now, he was trapped in a very complicated situation. He just overheard a conversation between Seungcheol and his friends, turn out, Seungcheol just used him as a bet with Kim Mingyu. He was only worth of video games according to Seungcheol. It was okay for him to hurt Jihoon, play with his heart, and dump him in front of everybody, just for video games.

All the admiration Jihoon had for the older boy previously, all disappear to the back of his head, leaving only hatred and disgust. And Jihoon was sure that the adoration won't show up in a very, very long time, if not forever.

"Should I kick his ass for you?" Jihoon's best friend, Soonyoung, gritted his teeth. His pale complexion redder in a pure anger.

No, Jihoon thought, kicking Seungcheol's ass won't be worth it. They'd only throw some punches here and there and that's it, they would move on. Seungcheol would move on, and probably find another victim.

No, a jerk like Choi Seungcheol needed to test his own medicine. He needed to get the karma he deserves. And Lee Jihoon, was the perfect person for the job.

"Game on," Jihoon suddenly said out of the blue, making Seungkwan and Soonyoung looking at him with crumpled faces.

"What?"

"I said, game on! If this is the game for him, then be it," he sighed. Looking at his friend's face, they didn't seem to like his idea. "Two can play this game. If he thinks that he can use me for a couple of bucks, then he's dead wrong. I swear to God, at the end of the day, I'm the one who win this game."

Soonyong and Seungkwan looked at him with mouth ajar and unsure look at their faces. Soonyoung shook his head, clearly refusing the idea. "And how are you going to do that?"

Jihoon smirked. "Well, when he dump me and embarrass me in front of the whole school, I will dump him first, and tell the whole school that he has a small dick."

Soonyoung snorted, seemingly satisfied. Seungkwan, the poor soul, dropped his jaw. "What if he doesn't have a small dick?" He wondered.

Series of groans escaped Soonyoung's and Jihoon's lips. "People don't know that, Seungkwan," Jihoon said.

Seungkwan looked like he finally gasp the idea as his eyes widen in delight. He clasped his hand around his mouth to hide a giggle that suddenly escape his lips. "Doesn't it a bit harsh? Are you sure it's going to work?"

"It has to be," Jihoon stated with determined look. "And to double the pain, I'll work hard to make him fall for me. How does it feel to get humiliate by the person you like?"

Seungkwan sighed tiredly, he put his hand on Jihoon's shoulder then patted the part repeatedly. "Hyung, do you think it's worth it?"

Jihoon frowned. Of course it's worth it, Seungcheol dared to hurt him, he deserved a lot more. "He treated me like a doll, Seungkwan. It's worth it, it doesn't even do the justice actually."

Seungkwan finally nodded with a sad look on his face. He looked like he wanted to say something, but halted on his speech and retreated his hand. Soonyoung made a face before sighing loudly, "remain me not to get on your nerve, ever."

...

The thing about Jihoon and Seungcheol, they never spoke to each other before, because despite they went to the same school, they live in a different social circle. Jihoon was the member of Pledis High glee club, well known for his ability to compose songs. His glee club even won the national championship with one of his original songs. Unfortunately, despite being a music genius, glee club is suck, according to most of students, this belief lead Jihoon only recognized as 'the glee club dude' by most of his peers.

Seungcheol on the other hand, was a captain of the soccer team. Unlike glee club, soccer team was the most popular club in the school, making Seungcheol naturally became the jock of the school.

That's why, even though Jihoon's locker was only two lockers away from Seungcheol's, they never talked, until one afternoon after lunch time, Seungcheol came to Jihoon with a smile as bright as summer sun, saying, "hi, my name is Choi Seungcheol. I've been liking you since a long time, will you go out with me? As my boyfriend?"

Unfortunately for Jihoon, he's been liking the guy for a long time too. Since Jihoon saw Seungcheol's mascular arms carrying stack of books to his locker, Jihoon had his eyes set on the taller guy. He's been dying to talk to Seungcheol, to get to know the guy, but didn't have the gut to do so.

He almost died when Seungcheol confessed to him yesterday. He never thought that the guy actually took a liking at him, but that was yesterday, when Jihoon was oblivious to the truth. Today, he knows better, he knew that Seungcheol was a liar. Seungcheol only uses him, and for the love of God, Jihoon wouldn't let that happen. Instead of getting hurt, Jihoon would hurt Seungcheol.

As soon as he stepped to the school gate, he was greeted by Seungcheol's beaming face. Jihoon wanted to roll his eyes, wanted to scream at his face, calling him names and cursed him. But, Jihoon knew better, so he smiled back instead, playing along.

"Hey, you," Seungcheol greeted softly once he's close enough.

"Hi," Jihoon said back, purposely beaming bright, displaying his best eyesmile.

"Where were you yesterday?" Seungcheol pouted, making Jihoon cringed internally. "I thought you would wait for me, I promised to walk you home."

_Where I was? I was in the school garden busy feeling numb because of you, you son of a ..._ But of course Jihoon didn't say that, Jihoon just pursed his lips cutely, he hated doing aegyo, but for the sake of revenge, he'd do anything. "Aw, I'm sorryy.. something came up and I had to go home early. Let's go home together today, okay?"

Seungcheol nodded and ruffled Jihoon hair. Jihoon could feel himself stiffen, but dismissed it with a bright fake smile. However, his smile disappear when Seungcheol stepped closer, too close, abusing his personal space.

"Hey, Jihoonie," Seungcheol called softly, finger's gracing Jihoon's nose tenderly, "today, why don't we have our first date?"

Jihoon felt tinged on his nose, instead of feeling the butterflies in the pit of his stomach, he felt like wanting to sneeze. He posed his innocent face, letting out a cute, "huh?"

"We're couple, but we never had a date, why don't we go to some date after school today?"

Jihoon faked a shy smile, he internally patted his back for his excellent acting. "Okay," he nodded, lips still playing that small shy smile. He widen his eyes when Seungcheol leaned down. He knew where this scene head to, and he didn't like it a bit. He screamed inside his head, _"stand back, you pervert bastard!_

He wanted to punch Seungcheol in the face, but instead of abusing the pretty face, he closed his eyes tightly. He opened his eyes when he felt a soft lips landed on his button nose. He glanced at Seungcheol who smirked down at him. He felt relieve washed over his body when Seungcheol didn't kiss his innocent lips. But fuck a kiss on the nose is _cute_.

"You're so cute," Seungcheol chuckled. "Now, let me walk you to your class." Seungcheol took Jihoon's hand in his and dragged Jihoon towards the school building.

Jihoon cringed, because he had to admit that Seungcheol was a perfect boyfriend if he's genuine. Boy, this was hard.

...

"Hi, Lee Jihoon, right? Why don't you sit with us?"

Jihoon halted on his step to stare at the guy who speak to him, and frowned when he saw Kim Mingyu, the guy Seungcheol was betting with. Some nerve he got to ask Jihoon to sit with them. He frowned as Mingyu smiling brightly at him, but with just one look Jihoon knew that the smile was fake.

He's fidgeting in his place, looking at his lunch tray that getting heavier second by second. He wanted to decline the offer, knowing that he probably couldn't restrain himself from crawling over the table to claw Mingyu's eyes out of his pretty face. However, Mingyu seemed persistent to get Jihoon to sit with him and his friend, as he whined cutely (cue at gagging), "come on, Jihoon, we want to know you better."

Jihoon glanced around at Mingyu and two of his friends, who looked expectantly at him, "Seungcheol is not here," he mumbled, praying it would be enough reason to reject the offer.

Mingyu chuckled, "Cheol will be here soon though. Come on, don't you want to sit with your boyfriend during lunch?"

Jihoon huffed, reluctantly agreed, just because it was weird if he spend his lunch not with his boyfriend. Even though he would do anything to be away from Seungcheol. He put his tray down and sat diagonally from Mingyu, bowing his head a little at the occupants in the table.

"My name is Kim Mingyu, by the way."

Jihoon merely nodded at the statement. He knew the boy's name already, and two other's name who occupied the sit infront of him and beside him. He liked Seungcheol for so long he knew almost everything about the boy.

"This is my boyfriend Wonwoo," Jihoon was a little startled by the new information, he knew that Wonwoo and Mingyu seemed close, but never knew that they actually in relationship. The fact alone sent Jihoon really confused, since Wonwoo seemed like a nice guy and Mingyu was practically a spawn of satan.

Jihoon nodded weakly at Wonwoo who sat in front of him, which Wonwoo returned with a soft smile. Jihoon practically saw an apologetic feeling flashed in the latter's eyes, but the fact that Wonwoo let his boyfriend and best friend betting on him made Jihoon thinks that he was no better.

"This is Hansol," Mingyu added, pointing the guy beside Jihoon, which Jihoon acknowledged with another weak nod. "We're really happy that you decided to accept Seungcheol, he's been crushing on you since forever, right guys?"

Wonwoo nodded reluctantly and Hansol smirked, saying 'he's whipped."

"Really?" Jihoon asked unenthusiastic. It's weird to listen to people lying in front of his nose like that, while he already knew the truth completely.

Jihoon could see the frowing Seungkwan and Soonyoung from across the room. He wanted to go and sit with his best friends, but couldn't. Soonyoung seemed to understand as he nodded subtly before dragging Seungkwan to their usual table.

Hansol seemed to read Jihoon's distress and looked towards Seungkwan and Soonyoung, but before he could say anything, Seungcheol arrived at their table.

"Babe," he greeted Jihoon, "I was looking for you."

Jihoon wanted to cringe but he smiled instead. He took Seungcheol's hand that has been offered to him and smiled shyly when Seungcheol kissed his palm.

"You looked like newlyweds, it's gross, but I'm happy for you guys," Mingyu commented, offering them an innocent smile, or at least he thought it was innocent.

Of course he was happy, Jihoon angrily thought. Kim Mingyu was a devil in disguise , he would love to see an innocent soul like Jihoon suffers.

Contrary to Jihoon, Seungcheol smiled brightly and thanked Mingyu. He uncapped Jihoon's water bottle and passed it to the owner, an act that consider thoughtful if it was done sincerely. Well, it's not.

"I'm happy for me too. I mean, I finally got this amazing guy as my boyfriend."

Even though Jihoon knew that Seungcheol was lying, blush still involuntary crept on Jihoon's cheeks. He admitted that he still had this tinsy tiny micro crush on the other boy despite all of the hartred, so hearing Seungcheol calling him amazing just did things to him.

He's no amazing but Seungcheol made the lie sounded genuine. He's an amazing actor, it's scary.

......

Right after the last bell, Jihoon hurried to the glee club room. They had a practice in an hour and he’s early, but he’s got nothing to do so why don’t come early? To his surprise, Soonyoung and Seungkwan already in the room, whispering among themselves. The looks on their faces were nothing near happy. They’re a bit jumpy when Jihoon came in.

“What did they say to you?” Soonyoung asked as soon as he saw Jihoon, standing up from his seat.

“Nothing,” Jihoon said and took a seat beside Seungkwan before putting his feet on a chair in front of him. “Just some crappy lies about how Seungcheol falls for me. They made up the entire story, it’s creepy.”

“They are the worst,” Sungkwan mumbled, his forehead frowned in worry. “Do you think we gonna succeed in the end? I’m kinda scared.”

“Well, we have to,” Soonyoung looked concern himself, but sprightful nonetheless. “How do we make Seungcheol fall for you? We know nothing about him,” he asked Jihoon.

Jihoon didn’t know what to say. He’s tangled in a complete mess and it’s stressful. He hated the way Seungcheol and his friends played him around and wanted a revenge for that, but revenge was not as easy as he originally thought. “I have no idea. I’m starting to regret everything. Should I call it off?” calling it off indeed seemed like a legit idea.

“Nooo… remember what you said? He needs to learn his lesson,” Soonyoung opposed.

“Right. If only we know someone who can tell us everything about Seungcheol.”

“But who?”

“Does he have a sibling coming to this school? Or cousin? Anyone?” Jihoon raked his brain for any names, but come out with nothing. Seungcheol got no family at this school and everybody that related to Seungcheol at this school will probably rant out to him if Jihoon ever ask about him.

“We need somebody who won’t rant if we ask,” Seungkwan voice out his exact same opinion, “does he have an enemy? Or ex lover perhaps that won’t….”

“Wait.”

They smiled wickedly as a same name cross their head.

“Yoon Jeonghan.”

…

Yoon Jeonghan was a new member of the Glee club, with a face of an angel and a dirty mouth like a sailor. They never close with the boy before until recently, because Yoon Jeonghan was in different social status from them, being the Most Gorgeous Human Being Ever Grace Pledis High Hallway 2016 internet vote (Don’t ask what it is, just a random stupid internet vote by the school magazine).

Naturally, a guy like Yoon Jeonghan would attract a jock like Choi Seungcheol, in fact, they were dating last year. But in the beginning of this semester, a transfer student from the State named Joshua Hong entered the picture. Yoon Jeonghan fell hard and dumped Sungcheol immediately (much to Jihoon’s pleasure back then). Jeonghan tried so hard to get the new kid attention, even join the loser club like Glee just to get close with the guy who turned out to be a guitar prodigy (still much to Jihoon’s pleasure). That’s how they got to know Yoon Jeonghan.

If Jeonghan had a face of an angel but actually a devil in disguise, Joshua Hong (or now known as Hong Jisoo) was an actual angel. His pretty face really matched the attitude. He’s an innocent dude with a warmest smile and Jeonghan had to make up a lie of his entire life story just to meet the guy’s standard. Like how he claimed that he never dated anyone before when he actually slept with almost half of the school. Like he said that he didn’t like to drink when he’s actually a party animal. Just last Christmas, Jeonghan went to a party alone because Jisoo went back to spend his holiday at the State, and he caught up in a very compromise position with Lee Seokmin. It was a mistake since they both drunk, but Seungkwan video tape it because Seokmin has been Soonyoung’s crush since forever and Seungkwan wanted Soonyoung to see them to make Soonyoung stop liking him.

So, if there’s anybody who can tell them about Choi Seungcheol without having a problem, Yoon Jeonghan would be the perfect guy, because he’s the ex and they have the blackmail material.

They waited for Jeonghan in the west wing, a short cut where Jeonghan would cross every day before going to Jisoo’s class. That’s not a long wait because Jeonghan could be seen a few minutes later, alone. Soonyoung dragged Jeonghan to the nearest empty room with Jihoon and Seungkwan trailed on their heels.

“What the fuck?!” Jeonghan spat.

“Hohohoho.. look who is this: Yoon Jeonghan, and he’s cussing. Wait until his beloved Hong Jisoo find out about his dirty mouth,” Soonyoung sneered at him.

“Shut up you fuckers, I swear to God if…”

“Easy, okay. We won’t tell him but you gotta help us.”

“Not interested.”

Soonyoung rolled his eyes, already predicted that Jeonghan would say that. “Sure you’re not interested in that video tape of you in that Christmas party with…”

“Fuck you. I told you to delete it,” Jeonghan glared at Seungkwan who only shrugged at the response.

“Even if he deleted it, I have the copy,” Soonyoung said in triumph, smiling so brightly until Jeonghan couldn’t say much except caving in.

“Fine! What do you want?”

“I want everything you know about Choi Seungcheol.”

“Why don’t you ask his _boyfriend_?” Jeonghan turned to Jihoon with a scornful look on his face. “Or does he know nothing because they never talked and suddenly, boom.. they’re couple of the year?!”

“I don’t know that you still have feelings for Seungcheol, Jeonghan?” Jihoon said calmly, perfectly knew that that would reeled Jeonghan.

“I don’t!”

“Okay ladies, shut it already, I’d watch Mean Girl if I want to see some chicks fight,” Soonyoung interfered with annoyed face. “Seriously, Jeonghan, you gotta help us and we will help you.”

Jeonghan huffed to show his annoyance, his perfect long hair that fall on his face blown slightly. “What do you want to know?” he finally asked.

“Everything! Hobbies, types of boy; girl, favorite foods, favorite drinks, his cat’s name, fears, darkest secret, literally everything.”

“And you want to know because?”

“Just answer the questions!” Seungkwan lost his temper and glared in Jeonghan direction, his voice a bit loud and Jihoon scared that people would hear and thought that they bullied Jeonghan, because on normal scenario, Jeonghan was the one who probably would bully them.

“Okay, relax.” Jeonghan paused a little to gather his thought before finally poured out: “He likes cute, that’s why he’s probably into you." eyeing Jihoon with dirty look before continuing, "He eats everything, seriously and he prefers a partner who can cook and bake, he loves aegyo, a dog person, hate books, doesn’t want to be disturbed during soccer matches, he’s a bit touchy, massage his scalp at random times; he loves that, cuddle monster, weak of puppy eyes and loves steamed brownies.”

“Hold on a sec, I have to write it down,” Seungkwan mumbled as he typed furiously on his phone.

Jeonghan seemed to know much about Seungcheol which was not so surprising considering that they were dating, but it still hurt Jihoon a little that he didn’t know Seungcheol at all when he’s been crushing on the boy for so long.

Seungkwan cut Jihoon’s train of thought when he nodded thoughtfully and said, “Okay, that’s quite a lot and it helps. Thanks, Jeonghan.”

“Just be cute, it’s not hard for you,” Jeonghan told Jihoon with an unconcerned look before facing them all again, “Listen up, losers, I don’t want to know what’s your deal with Choi Seungcheol and I won’t ask but if Shua ever find out about the video, you dead.”

“Sure sure, love you too. See you at rehearsal, Yoon.”

Jeonghan flip Soonyoung off and flew out of the scene.

….

He saw Seungcheol at the school gate after they finished rehearsal. The school ground was almost empty except for a few students coming out after their own club practice. As long as Jihoon remembered though, Seungcheol didn’t have any practice with the soccer club that day so Seungcheol standing up at the gate right now was probably because he’s been waiting for Jihoon.

When Seungkwan spotted Seungcheol, he sighed audibly, “he’s waiting for you.”

Soonyoung followed their line vision and then smirked, “Isn’t that good? You can practice right away on our first attack.”

Jihoon groaned. They’ve been talking about their mission on ‘How to make Choi Seungcheol falls in love with you’ and they decided they should do things in order to win the battle. Among those things there’s a very important point, their first step ‘Aegyo attack.’ Jihoon was cute and small so people would naturally thought that he’s good at aegyo when the truth was: he’s suck at them. And not to mention that he hated doing them. Aegyo was his ultimate nay nay, but of course Soonyoung wouldn’t let him skip that very important part because apparently, Choi Seungcheol loves aegyo.

“Do I have to?”

“Of course! Now, go!”

"But I dont want to."

"You're doing it just fine this morning, why making a fuss now?" Soonyoung was close to rip his skull open and throw his brain at Jihoon.

"It's a one time thing," Jihoon cried, "I can do it once, but doing it in daily basis, are you trying to kill me?"

Soonyoung's face was hard and his expression stony, "remember what you said during the practice for national? we have to do anything, if we have to kill, we'd kill. If they want us to jump, fly, if they want us to be good, be perfect. In order to win you've got to do everything, give your 100%. No turning back, if you decided to go to the war, man up and kick ass."

Jihoon gulped, cringed a little, then nodded. He hated it that Soonyoung could quoted him perfectly that everything he once said came back around at him. "Okay, I guess I can do it."

"Good. Now Go!"

Here go the first step, Aegyo.

**Author's Note:**

> How do I do?  
> Hope you like it.


End file.
